A Study in Pink
"A Study in Pink" is the third episode of the tenth season of the ''Murdoch Mysteries'' '' and the one hundred thirty-fifth of the series. It first aired October 24, 2016. Summary A trail of blood, a missing corpse, and she was found at the scene of the crime without an alibi. When Detective Murdoch's childhood friend turned private investigator, Freddie Pink, is implicated in a murder, he enlists his latest invention to find the truth in a pack of lies. Character Revelations * Higgins gives Murdoch an idea for improving his newly tested invention: triangulation. * Freddie Pink's past in Montreal is revealed and why she moved to Toronto last summer (ep.907) * William and Julia are back to their normal work routine and home life. Continuity * This is a technology-heavy episode: ** Pendrick's headphones (ep.703) are used with the Trackizer, a rudimentary GPS invention by Murdoch. ** The Ultraviolet Light (Box) is up-graded to a hand-held light (Torch/Flashlight). ** An up-dated version of the Truthizer with a blood pressure cuff is used. * Crabtree mentions Jackson (unseen) finding a letter from the French government, confirmation of the receipt of a visa application for a Doris Walmer, traveling with her son James, age 5. * Freddie Pink will return later in Season 10. Historical References *Used in a variety of disciplines ranging from Linguistics to Logic, the most common application of '''recursion' is in mathematics and computer science. A recursive loop is when a function, module or an entity keeps making calls to itself repeatedly, thus forming an almost never-ending loop: a series of instructions in a computer program which, when executed, cause a cyclic repetition of the same instructions, with no other action by the program, for as long as the program continues to be executed, or the loop is interrupted by some external action. *An''' infinite regress''' arises when we ask what are the justifications for the reasons themselves. If the reasons count as knowledge, they must themselves be justified with reasons for the reasons, and so on ad infinitum. The problem of the infinite regress was a critical argument of the Skeptics in ancient philosophy. Trivia * An homage to Doyle’s A Study in Scarlett '': "''A Study in Pink ''" was the title of the first episode of the TV series 'Sherlock''', first broadcast on BBC One and BBC HD on 25 July 2010. * This was the first episode filmed for Season 10. * Filmed on location in Port Hope, Ontario. * Mouna Traoré (Rebecca James) and Thomas Craig (Inspector Thomas Brackenreid) do not appear in this episode, which is rare for the Inspector. Errors Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as Detective William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Dr. Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Inspector Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as Constable George Crabtree Recurring Cast Lachlan Murdoch as Constable Henry Higgins Alex Paxton-Beesley as Winnifred “Freddie” Pink Guest Cast Mary Lewis as Ma Murphy Jonathan Widdifield as Adam Murphy Jessica Greenberg as Sally Patrick Haye as Bartender Alana Pancyr as Molly Uncredited Cast Nathan Hoppe as Constable McNabb Gallery mm1003 Trackizer triangulation.PNG|Testing the Trackizer Studyinpinkblackboard.jpg|at the Blackboard|link=Blackboard mm1003 Trianglulation 2.PNG|Back to their working routine mm1003 Triangulation.PNG|Triangulating mm1003 Trackizer.PNG|Locating with the Trackizer Category:Season Ten